


empty room

by smallbump



Series: A hundred tiny daydreams about you [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	empty room

Suddenly he’s news-worthy.

Of course, in Connor’s eyes he has always been news-worthy but now the whole world seems to have discovered him. Just when Connor needed to forget him. Or, at least not be reminded of him wherever he turn.

As soon as he wasn’t Connor’s anymore, he became the whole world’s boyfriend instead. He wants to smile. It’s hard.

It’s hard seeing articles about him being promoted on his Twitter feed. People retweet his magazine covers. They share too many mutual friends, Connor wants to unfollow them but doesn’t. They’ve been nice to him too. 

Moving out of his apartment wasn’t to get rid of the smell of Troye in every corner, however he is glad that his new windows doesn’t remind him of curly hair on a blue-eyed boy knocking on them at 3AM. He is thankful his new bedroom doesn’t feel empty whenever he is in there alone.

It’s been months since he had poached eggs and avocado on toast. That’s just ridiculous, Connor knows it.

One-night stands are fun. They’re easy and quick and a distraction. Until they kiss him in the wrong spots or doesn’t know which positions work the best or when they don’t braid their fingers together with Connor's before falling asleep, spooning until morning or noon, depending on when they went to sleep. Until they no longer kiss his neck and combs Connor’s hair with their fingers, over and over and over again. And they won’t let Connor make them breakfast in bed, because they need – or want – to leave and Connor has to realise they’re not in a relationship. _He_ is not in a relationship anymore.


End file.
